chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam Petrelli-Parkman
Liam Alistair Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in World 3: Renegade. He will be the third child and second son of Gracie Petrelli-Parkman and Matt Parkman Jnr. He will possess the abilities of Alternate Timeline Summoning, Image Projection, Thermal Breath and Flexibility. Appearance As a child, Liam will have very dark brown eyes, and his hair will appear black. His hair will lighten as he ages, becoming dark brown instead. It will be thick and unruly from birth. His skin tone will be pale originally, but as he grows he will tan much more easily than either of his older siblings. Abilities Liam's first ability will be Alternate Timeline Summoning. He will be able to summon objects, people, animals and plants from any alternate timeline. He will not need to know any details about the timeline to summon, but will need to be able to imagine what he is summoning and picture it in his mind. The object or person will then appear in front of him. He could summon an object which hasn't been created or invented in this timeline, or a person who doesn't exist in this timeline. He could also summon a person who does exist in this timeline, in order to gain access to different skills, opinions or thoughts developed in the different timeline. Occasionally a person could even have different abilities because of varying experiences and manifestation circumstances. His second ability will be Image Projection. Using this ability, Liam will be able to project any images he chooses into the air, making them appear as if on a screen. The images will physically appear in the air, but he will be able to control who is able to see them. Since they are physically real and not an illusion, abilities like unmasking, reality perception and illusion removal will not prevent people from seeing the images. It will also be possible for them to show little film projections and to project memories into the air for everyone to see. His third ability will be Thermal Breath. Liam will be able to control the temperature of the air he exhales, enabling him to breathe out gusts of warm or cold air. He will even be able to raise the temperature enough that the air combusts, so that he breathes out fire, and he will be able to freeze the moisture within the air so that he exhales frost or ice. He will be completely immune to his own ability. His mouth will never be harmed by the temperature of the air, he will not even perceive it, and if the ability was used on him by another he wouldn't be burned or frozen. His fourth and final ability will be Flexibility. This ability will make his joints highly flexible. It will enable him to be very agile and to easily move his body into strange or contorted positions. It will prevent him from ever dislocating, twisting or breaking a joint. However, it will not enable him to alter his appearance, contort his shape or elongate his body. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sister - Lilly Petrelli-Parkman *Older brother - Cameron Petrelli-Parkman *Younger sisters - Sarah, Deborah, Alysson, Clara, Kathie and Jenna Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brothers - Isaac, Wyatt and Ted Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology The name Liam is derived from the Germanic name William, meaning "will or desire, and helmet or protection". It also means "my people" in Hebrew. His middle name, Alistair, is a Gaelic form of the Greek name Alexander, which means "defending men". His surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters